


And If We Live Forever

by kisstheapex



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: End-of-season Feels, F/M, Songfic, Straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheapex/pseuds/kisstheapex
Summary: A short, one-shot fic featuring a date night with Lando and the reader, and some adorable fluff. Inspired by The Midnight's amazing song, "Los Angeles."
Relationships: Lando Norris/Original Female Character(s), Lando Norris/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	And If We Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot in a reader-insert style that I haven't ever tried before -- I hope you enjoy it! This is straight fluff but was enjoyable to write. Let me know what you think <3 
> 
> Side note: This is my first attempt at F1 fic...here goes!

_Helicopters against moonlight  
_ _Our holy mother of the midnight  
_ _And if we live forever, let us live forever tonight_

“Come, I want to show it to you,” Lando’s face lights up with a brightness you can describe only as pure youthful exuberance. He stands up from the old oak table tucked away in the corner of the hole-in-the-wall London pub you’ve stopped at for dinner, having paid the cheque and explaining enthusiastically one of his favourite London spots. He’s ready to hit the streets and show you around.

You stand, grabbing the light jacket you brought off the back of the chair you’d been sitting in and pulling it on. It was a brisk fall day in the city, with a breeze that played at the ends of your hair and sent a slight chill down your neck - you were glad you’d dressed warmly. 

The young Brit motions towards the door before leading the way, walking with exuberance on the balls of his feet. He was keen to show you the spot, that was for sure -- it wasn’t like he’d mentioned it forty thousand times you first started asking him about his favourite spots in the city.

It hadn’t been long that you had been seeing each other - a few months really, and even then, you only managed to sneak quick visits between races. The globetrotting life of a Formula 1 driver didn’t leave a lot of time to actually date, between the insane press and media schedule and short gaps between races. You had managed, though, to see each other a few times in the process -- for the most part, though, your “date nights” were late night catch-ups on Facetime.

You’d flown to the UK in a two week break between races, and only had a few days to spend together. The two of you had agreed that London would be a good place to start, given all the touristy things that you hadn’t had a chance to see - and of course, the local hotspots that only someone who’d been there before could really show off properly. 

Lando turns around to make sure you’re following, his cheeks flushing red as he reaches his hand out for yours -- he’s still so shy, but you find it endearing. He’s a few years younger than you and much less experienced, but there’s something magical about the way he approaches your relationship. It's pure, it's untethered to baggage or drama; there’s something refreshing about it all. 

You take his hand and entwine your fingers together with a reassuring squeeze, smiling back at him as you walk through the streets of London along the banks of the Thames. You’re not exactly sure where you’re going, but you trust Lando to deliver on his promise of somewhere “cool”. The little bit of skin-on-skin contact makes your heart skip and stomach somersault; you hadn’t had a lot of physical moments yet other than a few hello and goodbye hugs, both of you being too shy to initiate too much more just yet. Holding hands was a big step in terms of physical affection.

“So remind me,” You begin, trying to keep stride with his long step, “What exactly is so awesome about where you’re going that you have to walk like we’re in a race?”

He giggles a bit, “Its just...its awesome, you have to trust me on that,” There’s a bit of a cheekiness to his voice when he replies.

“I trust you, believe me,” You reply with a laugh. “I just really don’t like surprises all that much!”

“I promise, it’s worth it!” Lando squeezes your hand back, looking at you with soft - but excited - hazel eyes. He teasingly begins to hum the melody to ‘A Whole New World’ from Aladdin, and you elbow him jokingly.

“No singing, Lando. Didn’t we agree to that?” You smirk at him.

“Well aren’t you just a party killer!” He pretends to reply with a scoff. You round down a side street, the paved sidewalk and roadway giving away to cobblestones. The sound of cars begins to fade as you end up off the main street and into a business park. Its past six now and the autumn sun is beginning to set - most of the lights in the office buildings around you are off, as people have headed home for the day.

You furrow your brow quizzically, looking at Lando for some answers. “A….business park?” 

He runs a hand through his dark mouse-coloured hair, shrugging. “You’ll see. We’re almost there.” 

Lando points at a building a few hundred feet away, his speed picking up. Your legs aren’t sure they can keep up with his pace, but you press on, knowing that if he’s this excited about something it’s _got_ to be good.

He lets go of your hand to fetch a key card from his pocket, fumbling with it awkwardly for a few moments before passing it in front of the security fob on the door of the building. Its a rather impressive looking office tower -- one of the tallest in the area -- and the glass doors are rather intimidating at first. There isn’t much in terms of markings for what kind of business it might be; save from the street number and a front desk call number on the door, frankly there was nothing. If you hadn’t known better you’d think this was the start of some weird, B-grade horror flick; maybe he was just taking you to some sort of filming studio or racing simulator instead of trying to have you jumped or murdered.

Silly thoughts aside, you were _definitely_ curious what could possibly have excited Lando so much about an office building that he felt it absolutely necessary to show you on one of your first full weekends together. 

Inside the well-lit lobby, Lando leads you to the elevator, taking your hand again as you wait for it to arrive at the main floor. You look at each other and your eyes lock -- both of you go a bit flushed, no words needing to be said; a soft smile says it all. 

The elevator door opens and you both enter, Lando punching the top floor button before you could ask any more questions. It's a high building - at least 50 floors - so it will easily be a few minutes before you reach the top. You want so badly to take this opportunity to get closer to Lando and to feel your body embraced against his, but know it isn’t quite the right moment - it will come. Instead, you move closer, touching your side against his -- you can hear him take a sharp inhale of breath for a moment, almost surprised, and he lets go of your hand. For a moment, you think you’ve screwed this up and pushed too quickly with physical contact, but instead of retreating he wraps his arm around your waist to pull you in -- you rest your head against the top of his shoulder, exhaling in content to finally be able to get a bit closer.

_Tomorrow we'll go / Back to our lives  
_ _With sand in our skin and sun in our eyes  
_ _But I know the truth / I've seen the signs  
_ _And I've seen the golden gods in disguise_

It seems like a pleasant eternity before the door opens with a “ping” at the 52nd floor. As you exit the elevator, Lando’s hand doesn’t leave your hip -- he keeps you close. The young driver’s hazel eyes lock with yours again, and this time he grins. Your heart flutters. It hasn’t taken long to become attached to him.

“Are you ready?” He asks, turning down one of the long corridors. You nod, expecting him to take you to one of the penthouse suites, but instead he opens what looks like a maintenance closet and points at a flight of stairs leading up to what you presume is the roof. 

“The roof?” You reply with a snicker, one brow cocked at him again. “How in the hell….”

Before you can answer he raises a finger to your lips. “Questions later, let’s go!” He moves towards the one-at-a-time flight of narrow stairs, releasing his arm from embracing your side. Suddenly, you feel cold without his arm there -- you’ll have to try and convince him to do that again later.

With a shrug - you might as _well_ see what is so exciting about an office building rooftop - you follow Lando up the stairs as he punches a code into a keypad at their end, opening the associated door to a blast of cool London air.

Walking out onto the roof and around the service door, you see why this place was so exciting to him. The sunset was almost complete, the stars beginning to rise over the skyline of London. Old against new - modern against ancient - a true testament to the city’s beauty and a sight to behold, without the tourist traps of sightseeing havens like the London Eye. This was an exclusive view, and a magical one. A few clouds danced against the deep ochre and red hues of the sunset, reflecting the colours of the sky, and the only sounds were the slight breeze and the distant muffle of the city below.

For a moment, you’re breathless, but Lando breaks the silence.

“A friend of mine works here….I’ve been allowed to have roof access since getting the CEO in a P1. Perks of the job, I guess,” He chortles and walks towards you, taking your hand and leading you closer to a vantage point near a safe ledge. “If I’m in the city and have a chance I like to come up here for a break. It’s quiet, and I don’t get asked for a lot of selfies up here.”

You turn to him with a flirtatious laugh. “So what you’re saying is if I ask you for a selfie up here, you’ll be extremely offended? And I’ll ruin your ‘zen’ spot?” You like to poke fun at each other and tease - it's an easy game to go back and forth with. Pulling your phone out of your pocket and starting up the camera in selfie mode, you wave it at him. “Can I have a selfie, Lando? I’m such a big fan.” 

Your sarcastic gushing makes him roll his eyes, but he plays along. “Sure, but I can’t stay around too long, busy schedule of an international superstar and all,” With a wink he gets in closer for the fake selfie, putting one arm all the way around you and making a rather dorky face with a peace sign into the camera. He doesn’t hide the fact he gets incredibly close to you, brushing his cheek against yours. 

You snap the selfie and put on a pseudo frown, pretending to be dissatisfied with the shot. “Surely you have time for just ONE more - it has to be perfect!” Your mock exasperation makes him giggle.

“For you? Sure,” The signature Lando giggle continues as he comes back in, taking the same pose as before. This time though, when your cheek brushes against his, he murmurs softly, the skin-on-skin touch paired with the tension resulting in endorphins being released. You can hear his breathing change as he changes the angle he’s standing at, the tip of his nose now pressed against your cheek -- your eyes close, breaths increasing pace to match his. You’re sure he can hear your heart about to beat out of your chest. The electricity is now palpable as you both anticipate what’s coming.

He tilts his jaw to land a small, delicate kiss against your cheekbone, a weak breath escaping you after feeling the first stages of the touch you both clearly desired. One of his arms now wraps around your waist, and you turn to face him, foreheads touching and noses brushing together. His other hand lifts to stroke your other cheek with his thumb, his touch soft against your now goosebumpy skin. You completely forget about your phone and it falls to the floor, ignored - your hands now wrap around his waist and pull him close.

Lando’s lips move to yours and press against them firmly, but they are soft; he pulls back out of shyness, but you’re already one step ahead of his lack of experience. Your hands come up to pull his lips back to yours, deepening the kiss and burying your hands in his thick brown hair. He doesn’t back down now, and embraces the liplock, breathing heavily into your lips and exploring the curves of your body with his gentle fingers. While his hands are delicate his mouth is eager, his lips parting and tongue initiating a dance with yours. You are more than keen to follow through, taking his tongue between your lips eagerly, pulling his body closer to yours.

His arousal is apparent now, pressed wantonly against your leg -- his hands begin to wander more liberally, one firmly taking hold of your ass and the other toying tentatively with one of your breasts. He breaks away from your lips, dragging sensual kisses from the corner of your mouth and along your jawline, finding his way to your collarbone before you lift his chin to your lips again. You haven’t quite had enough of the taste of his mouth against yours. You allow yourself to begin to explore his body with your own hands, feeling the strength of his shoulders, abs, and sides before sliding your hands underneath the hem of his shirt to trace the well-defined “v” lines of his hips. As you slowly crawl your fingers across the sensitive skin, he moans into your mouth - almost a whimper - then again when you take his bottom lip between your teeth and softly bite against it.

He groans your name and you smirk against his mouth, the feeling of having him in the palm of your theoretical hand a wonderful experience. “Yeah?” You reply breathlessly, panting from the sheer adrenaline. Your heart is still racing at the front of the grid.

“I….I need you, please,” He can barely manage more than a whisper, his eyes deep and dark as they open to meet yours. The butterflies threaten to take off with your stomach in that very moment - he also has you firmly wrapped around his finger. 

You press your lips to his again, and continue to explore each other against the skyline of London. 

_Maybe this is just a dream_  
_And maybe we are still asleep_  
But I, I will miss you when I'm gone


End file.
